


the things you left me in your switch case

by chuuya_supremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuya_supremacy/pseuds/chuuya_supremacy
Summary: Kuroo is a 17 year old student, who has symptoms of the mental illness schizophrenia. He is assigned to go to a hospital unit in the countryside of Yokohama. Where he meets a boy in the room he was assigned too. His name was Kozume Kenma, a 16 year old who was suicidal and diagnosed with PTSD. The two bond over simple things and become good friends but the only thing in their way was their memories and thoughts. Their only way to be happy was the other.Kuroo goes to Fukurodani in this story, knocking Bokuto to just Ace. Don’t worry Bokuto is my favorite captain!Kuroo Tetsurō, Kenma Kozume, Bokuto Kotarō, Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shōyō, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Kōshi, and Daichi Sawamura are not my characters. They belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of the Shōnen jump anime Haikyū. Every other character in this story is my creation. This plot is my own as well. Please don’t take any credit from this story.Thank you for reading,-rin (author of this book)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	the things you left me in your switch case

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for mental health awareness, if you are having troubles yourself please say something. I have had my fair share with things and if I never said anything I wouldn’t be writing this story. There are people who care.I did my own research for all of these topics in order for it and to not be disrespectful. I have never been to a mental facility before so I did research. I do not have schizophrenia, I went on multiple different websites that are from hospitals and neurological labs. Everything else put down that is detailed is what I have or experienced myself. The reason this idea popped into my head was actually my friend talking about their experiences in a mental facility and finding a close friend.

Kuroo stood outside the facility with a nervous face. His hands were sweaty. He didn’t want to be here, no one would. As he walked down the vanilla toned cement pathway, the pathway wetted with each raindrop from the earl gray sky. The lights of the building stood out in the dark toned atmosphere, like a comic book. A sign came into his view, the words ‘Tokyo facility of Neurological Studies’. The words plastered in front of Kuroo reminded him of how he got here from the very start. His mind, his brain was the reason he was here. There just had to be something that was wrong with his brain. He started to walk again, shaking his head to get rid of the thought. 

Kuroo neared the entrance of the building. The doors were glass, the light shining through the panes. Kuroo reached out his hand to the cold metal handle, covered in rain droplets. A blast of heat came from the building, as Kuroo took a step into the bright building. As he walked up to a receptionist, his hands were clenched. The woman up front had short ginger hair, with blue eyes. She looked American, not having the face structure of a Japanese woman. She had plump lips, big eyes, slightly bigger nose, and red cheeks; she looked young as well. 

The woman looked up, “ Name?”. “Kuroo,Tetsurou Kuroo”, he responded. “Please wait by the chairs and a nurse will see you soon”, she spoke while smiling. Kuroo nodded heading over to the seats to the right of him. He plopped down onto the chair, letting a sigh come from his lips. As he looked around his phone buzzed. Out of boredom he looked at his device, the name ‘dumb owl’ popping up with a new message. Well, ten new messages. He was confused as to why Bokuto was texting him due to it being only 6:15 in the morning, when he doesn’t even wake up until seven. As well as five messages from ‘ bokuto’s’, and three missed calls from him too. 

| Dumb Owl |

online

Dumb Owl

-Hey Kuroo (5:32 am)

-Akaashi told me about where you were going today last night (5:32 am)

\- I couldn’t sleep well either knowing my buddie wasn’t feeling well (5:33 am)

\- I found this museum we can go to if you’d like (5:59 am)

\- Also I did some research when Akaashi told me what was going on since I don’t know much about what’s happening (6:01 am)

-I know that you’ll scold me as soon as you see me for not studying instead (6:01 am)

\- But my buddie is more important than any school or college (6:02 am)

-So when you read this please tell me what happens (6:02 am)

\- no matter what we can’t let our middle blocker go that easily (6:03 am)

\- Kuroo you good bro? You’re usually up by now ( 6:15 am)

| Bokuto’s |

online four hours ago

Bokuto’s

-Hey Kuroo-san, I told bokuto what was happening since he was worried. He kept on bugging, believe me it’s hard when helping him study. He was up talking to me about how worried he was. (2:35 am)

-You said you 're going to a psychologist today, right? I’ll give you the notes from today if you’d like so you don’t get caught up in work. (2:36 am)

-Bokuto and I are here for you if anything doesn’t go your way. (2:36 am)

-Don’t forget that. (2:37 am)

missed call from Bokuto’s

missed call from Bokuto’s

missed call from Bokuto’s

-I see you're busy or sleeping.Have a good day Kuroo-san, you’ll be in Bokuto and I's mind all day. (2:37 am)

Kuroo smiles at the messages his friends had given him. It did worry him a bit that Bokuto didn’t sleep because he loves to get the most out of the trio. Akaashi was a night owl and had a preference for staying up late. Bokuto has always been clingy and adorable, while Akaashi was comforting a bit different with proper words and explanations. Bokuto loved to make people feel things, Akaashi wanted people to know the good and truth. They both made Kuroo comfortable, which was good. “Kuroo?” Kuroo’s head perked up at his name being called. Seeing a woman in blue scrubs and burgundy hair pulled into a low bun. She motioned Kuroo to come forward. He sat up towering over the woman, who had to be roughly five feet in height. She did look startled at such a height but she soon shook it off. “Please follow me”, she spoke. Kuroo followed her, not showing much emotion. “You sure are tall kiddo”, she laughed out trying to break the silence. Kuroo hummed in response, smiling at the woman. She finally felt released from such tension. “You play volleyball? With that height you’d be a star”. “I do actually, miss. I’m the captain and a middle blocker for Fukurodani High School”. She smiled and nodded in response. She stopped at a door with butterflies on the outside. “Childish right? I tried to get a different room.”, she rubbed the name of her neck bashfully. “It’s alright.” As she motioned for Kuroo to sit down, she cracked her knuckles out of boredom. “The doctor should be in here soon”, she spoke. Kuroo nodded as she closed the door. He sighed as the door clicked, signaling the door was closed. Kuroo pulled out his phone once again to respond to his friends that were worried about him. As his phone unlocked he saw his home screen, the photo of Bokuto, Akaashi,and him after their first win in junior high. He smiled at the memory and opened the messages app.

| Dumb Owl |

\- Kuroo you good bro? You’re usually up by now ( 6:15 am)

Kuroo sighed. He worried Bokuto too much, and it was starting to make him feel awful. His friends shouldn't worry about him this much, right? As soon as that thought passed through Kuroo’s head his phone vibrated.

-It’s ok

You shouldn’t worry too much about this it’ll turn out ok-

-I can’t worry about my bestie?

-Kuroo, Akaashi and I just want you to be ok

Kuroo started at the screen. He sighed. ‘Why do they care this much?’

Ok then dumb owl-

-hey I got a 56 on the exam last week

But you can do better Bokuto, you can study without having to worry about me. If you don’t want to make me upset, study for me please-

-kuroooooooooo

bokutoooooooooo-

-but I have to get ready soon

-make sure to text Akaashi whenever you can

roger that ace-

Kuroo looked at the time at the top of the screen. ‘6:21’ He then opened up Akaashi’s text to reply, until the door clicked once again. He looked up and saw the brown door opening.

He saw a man, who looked about in his forties. He had a kind face, one that would make any child stop crying. He smiled at Kuroo, “Good morning, Kuroo-san”. He has a silky tone, very refreshing to the ears. “Good morning sir”, Kuroo responded. The doctor laughed. “Just call me Sugawara.” Kuroo nodded smiling back. He couldn’t stay still with that smile. Dr. Sugawara sat down in a swivel chair. He studied Kuroo’s face trying to figure out something. His face lit up after a few seconds, leaving Kuroo confused. “You look about the same age as my son, Kōshi”, Dr. Sugawara blurted out. “He goes to Karasuno High School, do you happen to know him?”. Kuroo looked at Dr. Sugawara, who practically had stars in his eyes. “Sorry, Dr. Sugawara but I am a student at Fukurodani. Although I have heard his name from somewhere. This kid from Seijoh always talks about him, calling him Mr, Refreshing. His name is Oikawa.”, Kuroo stated. Dr. Sugawara smiled. “My son is the setter for the team, he is a second year right now. Hopefully he still is the setter in his last year.” Kuroo lit up with an epiphany. “That’s his name? Wow, your son is amazing at volleyball. It was hard playing against him in matches. My friends and I have talked to him and the captain, Daichi, at times. I just never knew his first name.” Dr. Sugawara laughed. “Enough about my son for a bit. We’re here for you, correct?”. Kuroo nodded. “So what brings you here, Kuroo.” Kuroo stared at the doctor. He himself didn’t know why. Akaashi sent in something, his parents weren’t exactly the one on one type. He sat in silence. Dr. Sugawara shifted to look more serious. “It was your close friend right? Akaashi Keiji? It pains me your friend got you here and not your parents, Kuroo”, he said with a blank face. Kuroo shrugged. “My parents do care, they just aren’t ones to go out of their way.”, Kuroo responded fiddling with his thumbs. “They’re too busy quarreling at each other anyway to notice me.” Dr. Sugawara gave a relieving smile, “ Well ‘Akaashi’ sounds like a good friend. Do you have any others?”. Kuroo shrugged again, not used to the attention. “ I have my other friend Bokuto, Akaashi and him are dating so we don’t usually hangout the three of us anymore. Just because of how ‘lovey dovey’ they are when together.” Kuroo laughed while looking down. “They are good people. Bokuto is kind of dumb but he’s really comforting.” Dr. Sugawara laughed. “You sure have good friends, anyone else?”. Kuroo shook his head in denial. Dr. Sugawara gave a little ‘ah’ while nodding, trying to understand Kuroo’s position. “Akaashi said you were having symptoms of an illness he knows of. Did he specify anything to you.” Kuroo put his pointer-finger to his chin. “He said something about the illness schizophrenia, but I have little knowledge of it. He kept on saying I should see a doctor but I never liked the doctor’s office for some odd reason.” Dr. Sugawara gave a paper packet to Kuroo. “Your friend gave me all the symptoms you were having. And, schizophrenia is something that appears in your age group for males. He talked about your habit of not telling people what really is going on so he told me himself.” Kuroo skimmed the pamphlet, spotting words such as ‘symptoms’ and ‘side effects’. “Dr. Sugawara?”, Kuroo asked. The doctor hummed looking up, looking at a glossy eyed boy. “I have to be sent away don’t I?”, Kuroo forced himself to say. Dr. Sugawara looked at the scared boy in front of him. “It’s protocol Kuroo. With these symptoms I’m afraid I can’t even persuade myself to not put you in a mental facility.” Kuroo nodded, looking down. Dr. Sugawara cleared his throat, resulting in Kuroo looking up again. The doctor gave the scared boy a genuine smile. “It’s okay to cry, Kuroo. I can see you holding back the tears.” With that the tears started to pour. Kuroo hiccuped softly, not trying to cry loudly. His heart felt like it was on fire. He read through the packet and saw he had to go away for schizophrenia. Not just leave his friends but go to a mental hospital. He has always been afraid of the doctor’s office, now he had to be sent to a place where only sick people went too. “Just so you know Kuroo. A mental hospital isn’t that bad as people portray it to be. It’s not as bad as you think. You can wear what you want, can walk around freely. Just no belts, strings, and such. You don’t sit in a room all day, that’s not healthy.”, Dr. Sugawara said. Kuroo sat confused. “Why is sitting in a room not wealthy?”, he asked. Dr. Sugawara said a bit louder, “healthy”. Kuroo nodded, feeling embarrassed. “Do you have good hearing, Kuroo?”, the doctor asked. “I would think so, lately I misunderstand a lot of little things but it’s getting more frequent now that I think about it.” Dr. Sugawara was nodding. “So your friend wasn’t lying huh.” Kuroo looked bewildered. “Those are symptoms, Kuroo. Of the sickness your friend talked about.” Kuroo nodded. “Make sure to read the pamphlet. You have a day to get ready for the facility, Kuroo. Make sure those good friends know.” Dr. Sugawara sat up, smiling at Kuroo. “Farewell, Kuroo.”


End file.
